Taisuke Uzaki
Taisuke Uzaki (Uzaki Taisuke) is a member of the Seventh Division under Captain Sajin Komamura. He is the younger brother of Susanoo Uzaki, Chikako Uzaki, and Chojuro Uzaki, the older brother of Satsuki Uzaki, Haibuko Uzaki, and Inojiro Uzaki, the older half brother of Hana Uzaki, the nephew of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and the uncle of Kagura Kurosaki. He is currently in a relationship with Nemu Kurotsuchi. Appearance Taisuke is tall with pale skin and blonde hair with green eyes and brown and gold flecks. He wears glasses due to an illness he had when he was younger. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Taisuke wears the standard shihakusho with his Zanpakuto hanging from his waist. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, Taisuke's hair was gotten a darker blonde. Personality Taisuke is a jovial, motivated and free spirited Shinigami. He is seen smiling alot. Taisuke rarely feel pessimistic and is an optimist. He is very cheerful and bright. History Taisuke is the third child of Tasuku and Yugito Uzaki. He didnt know of Tasuku's affair with Midori Sugai. Sometime after Inojiro's birth, Midori went to the Uzali house to murder Yugito and Inojiro. This is the first time Taisuke was pessimistic. In her fit of anger, Midori killed the other Uzaki children, Taisuke along with them. In the Soul Society, Taisuke and his siblings enrolled in the Shinigami Academy. Plot Soul Society Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Taisuke is a highly skilled swordsman, using melee attacks to confuse the opponent. Hakuda Combatant: Taisuke is one of the few Soul Reapers who also uses his limbs to fight (like his sister Satsuki). He also uses melee techniques when attacking this way. Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Edurance: Taisuke is a fantastic combantant. He trained himself to increase his strength and speed and gain nore stamina. Intelligence: Taisuke is known as a tactician. He doesnt charge without a plan and he makes sure the plan wont be obvious. Zanpakuto Tetsu no Iwa (Iron Rock): In its sealed form, Tetsu no Iwa resembles a typical katana with a brown and black handle. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Annihilate (Zenmetsu sa Semasu). Taisuke stabs the air with the blade, and the blade grows longer and turns into iron. Shikai Special Ability: Tetsu no Iwa is an earth type Zanpakuto. Tetsu no Iwa can create rock and turn it into iron or turn the earth already existing to iron. Taisuke can use his Zanpakuto to manipulate the iron earth. **Satetsu Buredo (Iron Sand Blade): Taisuke calls out the name of this attack while piercing the ground with Tetsu no Iwa. Sand rises up and turns to iron, then shapes a blade. Taisuke uses his blade to control the iron blade. **Metaruburuza (Metal Bruiser): Taisuke calls out the name of this attack while touching the ground with then drawing up the blade. With the blade come up many rocks. The rocks turn iron and Taisuke directs them at the enemy. Taisuke can hut multiple targets at once. **Chikyu ni Meruto (Melt into the Earth): Taisuke runs his blade into the ground and calls out the name of this attack. Taisuke melts into the earth and can move around unseen. When he wants to, Taisuke pops up again and attacks. *Bankai: Tsuin Tetsu Iwa (Twin Iron Rock): Taisuke's Bankai changes his appearance. Taisuke still dons his shihakusho, but it turns gray. Taisuke also gains green and brown pieces of armor. Bankai Special Ability: Taisuke can turn any part of his body into stone or iron, or he can turn his entire body into ome of the two. While his body or body part is one of the two, it absorbs most attacks and Taisuke chooses when he wants to throw it back. Trivia *Taisuke is the only Uzaki to wear glasses *Since the event in the Soul Society,Taisuke had made friends with Momo Kurosaki, as they both hold high positions in the Seventh Division